knobelwodfandomcom-20200214-history
Reeve
History Born August 30, 827 to an Undertaker and his wife, Reeve grew up around the dead and the dying. At a young age he developed an interest in death, about how and why it occurred. His father made sure he was well taught in an attempt to see his own blood rise higher in the social standings. Reeve himself had no wish to be in any kind of higher position and was quite content with knowing he would one day take over the family business, if anything he eagerly looked forward to it. However to please his father, he studied hard and learned much. His parents eventually realized he was not going to do anything more than work with the dead unless pushed into it. This led to his meeting and wedding Penelope. They pretty much forced him into it but he didn’t mind it all that much as she just let him be whenever he seemed too engrossed in his job. March 25, 845 With Penelope pregnant and the two of them awaiting the arrival of their child, Reeve had unknowingly attracted someone’s attention. During the last winter, a strange death had occurred where the body no longer had any blood inside of it. It had baffled Reeve for some time and he would open the corpses that came to him after in an attempt to find what could cause such an event to occur. On this night, another body was brought to him and as he went to open it and see if it had any blood left the body ‘awoke’. Having not expected the dead to suddenly awaken he was caught off guard and before he could even defend himself he was bit. Upon being drained and then fed this now living corpse’s blood he found himself with new found abilities and unfortunate side effects… It was explained to him that he was now undead, a vampire, or kindred if you will. He was taught over the next three months of his abilities, his weaknesses, how to hide himself and of the rest of his ‘clan’ the Cappadocians. On June 9, 845 his wife Penelope gave birth to a healthy baby girl before passing on and leaving him alone to raise the child on his own. Unable to watch over and care for her during the day, Reeve took on a ghoul named Geoffery Miller. Geoffery was duly informed of EXACTLY what Reeve would do to him should any harm befall Christine. It was demonstrated to him once with the corpse of an unknown traveler whom had succumbed to a nasty animal bite. When Christine was six years of age, she attracted the attention of Princess Gabrielle , who gave her so many lovely things including dresses, jewelry, toys, etc. The Princess was also trying to set up a marriage between her and a lord. Before plans could progress to the point of undoing, Wolfram suggested a marriage of his son Markus and Christine. Reeve found this to be a much better plan as it would make keeping an eye on his decedents much easier. Reeve has currently missed his first clan gathering at the Temple in Turkey and is just a bit irked at the fact but tells himself there is always next year and hopes he didn’t miss anything TOO important… 'Ghouls' Currently Reeve has two ghouls in his service. 'Geoffery Miller' As Reeve’s most trusted ghoul, he is left in charge of most of the day to day runnings of the business. In the past he was also in charge of keeping an eye on Christine while she was still a child and living. Recently he has begun traveling with Reeve on small errands and is waiting for the eventual trip to the Temple in Turkey to the great clan meeting. 'Samuel Hayes' Recently acquired upon Reeve’s return to Manchester. Samuel had taken up residence as the new local undertaker which did not please Reeve in the slightest. With the help and advice of Wolfram, Reeve made Samuel one of his ghouls in order to retake his property and not force someone else out of their business. Reeve doesn’t quite trust him yet but he is young and new so it should come eventually.